All Because of a Phone Call
by Camryn-is-my-Heart
Summary: When Bella refuses to call Renee and tell her she's getting married, what will Edward do to convince her? One shot, lemon.


Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Never has been, never will be. I just like to play with Edward and Bella. :)

This has been running around in my head for a while. It's my first Twilight fic, and my first lemon, so please let me know what you think! …please…?

All Because of a Phone Call

(Bella)

I whimpered. "Please, not yet," I said softly, staring in fright at the small cell phone Edward was holding out to me.

"Bella," Edward sighed, watching me with faintly amused eyes. "You have to tell her. Before the wedding day, preferably."

"I know," I mumbled. "But not yet, please. I'm… I'm just not ready yet. Another day. Just give me one more day, and I'll call her, I promise." I gazed at him pleadingly, holding my hands out in prayer fashion.

Edward frowned. "Why is it so difficult? You know she'll be happy for you, Bella."

I whimpered again. Renee _would_ be happy, eventually. But right now? I could just hear the conversation. _Bella, don't you remember all we've talked about? You're too young to get married! You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't throw it away like I did mine…_ No, I could not handle that yet.

Edward sighed again as he put the little offensive item back in his pocket. He wrapped me up in his arms, kissing me softly on my cheek before pulling my head down onto his shoulder. "What can I do to convince you, Bella?"

I took in a shuddering breath as thoughts were suddenly racing through my head. Thoughts I shouldn't be having. Bad thoughts of Edward and me, on my bed, kissing, touching… I shook my head slightly. Not possible. I knew better than to even imagine.

Edward pulled back and looked at me, frowning slightly as he tried to guess what was running through my impenetrable mind. I was, once again, glad for the fact that my mind was the one he couldn't hear, no matter how hard he tried.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly. He stared into my eyes, his shining with curiosity. My cheeks turned red under the scrutiny, and his eyes widened slightly, a small smile gracing his features as he took a guess.

He leaned in, breathing softly in my face as his eyes lit from within. He touched his lips to mine, barely touching, and whispered, "Will this help?" He pressed his lips more firmly to mine then, moving them slowly, teasingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss sent shivers of electricity shooting out from my lips to the rest of my body, until I was quaking, shivering in ecstasy.

He pulled away, giving me a moment to breathe, but never stopped kissing me. His lips moved down my chin, across my neck, pausing briefly at the vein throbbing furiously, trying its hardest to keep up with the speed of my heart, before moving to the soft skin beneath my ear. He sucked softly on my earlobe, swirling his tongue delicately along the edge, and I closed my eyes, holding to him tightly.

"Do you think you could call her now?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

Call who? Oh… I shook my head slightly, not wanting his lips to leave my skin.

He chuckled softly as he moved his lips down my neck to my shoulder, placing soft, damp kisses on my skin along the way.

"Edward," I whimpered, unable to say or think anything else at that moment. My mind was completely lost, capable of no thought except for Edward, my body full of fire and need. My heart pumped furiously against my ribcage, and I knew Edward could feel it against his chest.

He pulled back slightly, looking into my eyes. He frowned and pulled further away, pain and regret visible in his eyes.

"No, Edward, please…" I whimpered, pushing my body flush with his again. I couldn't stand the lack of contact, the empty space between us. I needed this. I needed him.

"Bella," he murmured, placing his hands on my arms, holding me back.

I closed my eyes and tried to hold back the tears of frustration that threatened to spill, but one managed to leak out anyway. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath before he wiped the tear away gently. I took a deep breath and stepped back, away from him, and opened my eyes.

The pain in his eyes was deep, sorrow written across his face. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, showing his frustration.

I tried to smile at him, to show him that I was okay, but the ache in my abdomen would not go away. It burned relentlessly, eating at me slowly, wanting, _needing,_ some sort of release.

"I'm…" I started, then stopped. I took a deep breath and tried again. "I need a human moment," I said softly, then turned and ran up the stairs without a backward glance.

(Edward)

I watched her leave, anger coursing through my veins at what I had done to her. It wasn't suppose to have gone that far. I should have stopped, I should never have started. Now my Bella was gone, not needing a human moment, as she had said, but needed to be away from me. I had hurt her, again. I growled softly in frustration.

I could only imagine what she was feeling. Rejection, as I once again pushed her away. She knew, of course, that it had to be, but it was still painful for her. I pushed her so far, allowing her a taste of what she so badly wanted, then just stopped. It had to be painful.

And every time I did this, the physical need she had for me was stronger. I could see it still shining in her eyes as she turned from me. Her pain had not outweighed her need, as it had so many times before. Her understanding of why it had to be was not enough to damp it back down.

I wanted to hit something. I stared around Bella's small dining room blindly, needing something to release my pent up frustration and anger and need. I needed to leave. But I couldn't leave Bella. Not now. Not when she was already so hurt. It would only make her hate me more.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, then looked up at the ceiling in shock. She was crying.

I ran up the stairs, my anger momentarily forgotten, and peeked into Bella's room. She was laying face down on her bed, her sobs muffled by her pillow. I inhaled sharply. I had done this to her.

I needed to fix this. But could I? Was I capable giving her what she needed without hurting her? I thought long and hard for several moments as I stood there and watched her cry. It was heartbreaking; her soft body shook as the sobs tore through her, her hair splayed out like a halo around her head.

Yes, I decided. I could. Anything to take away the pain my angel was currently feeling, I could do for her. I would walk to the end of the earth and back if it would please her.

I quickly shut and lock her door, then stood there, nervousness seeping into my very core now that I had decided. Would she reject me? I had obviously hurt her deeply. Would she even want to see me?

I forced myself to take the few steps to her bed, swallowing nervously as I gently kneeled before her and stroked back her beautiful hair. She jumped, then looked up at me in surprise. Tears glistened in her eyes, making them look big and bright. I wiped her cheek softly with my thumb, drying the liquid streaks that raced each other to her chin.

I stared into her eyes for a long moment, fear and pain and need enveloping my mind as her eyes widened. "Bella," I whispered, my voice cracking. Then I leaned in and kissed her, gently, hesitantly, waiting for the moment when she would push me away. But it didn't come. She closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

(Bella)

As he stared at me, I could see that something had changed in Edward. His fear was evident, as well as the pain he felt at seeing me cry. But there was something else… He wanted me, the way I wanted him, and resolve flickered in his eyes as he leaned down and kissed me.

My heart skipped a beat as his lips met mine. He moved softly, slowly, and I knew he was afraid I'd push him away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, needing him to know that I loved him and would never turn him away, no matter what had happened.

I closed my eyes as the heat in my veins flared again. I pulled his face closer to mine, want and need propelling my actions. I gasped softly as I felt him climb onto the bed and nestle himself between my legs, never breaking the kiss.

He used one arm to keep his full weight from crushing me as his other hand moved slowly down my arm, his fingertips lightly brushing my skin. Goosebumps followed the path of his fingers, making my arm tingle as the hairs stood up on end.

He pulled his face away from mine, trailing kisses down across my neck to my shoulder as I took in short, ragged breaths. His lips left a trail of fire in their wake, and I arched my back as more fire seeped into my very core.

Edward hissed, and I stopped to look at him. His eyes were shut, a mix of pleasure and pain marring his perfect features. I watched him as I did it again, brushing my breast against his chest, my thighs against his, and he moan softly. He opened his eyes then, staring at me with pure lust shining from their depths.

"Bella, you are going to be the death of me," he whispered, gripping my thigh in his free hand. He reached up and played with the hem of my button down shirt for a moment, then grinned cockily as he pulled it roughly, popping all the buttons off in one swift movement. I gasped as the cool air of the room hit my bared stomach, then watched in amazement as Edward's eyes greedily took in the shape of my body.

He sat up and placed his hands on my stomach. He glanced at me, suddenly nervous. His eyes seemed to ask my permission, so I placed my hands on his and guided them up to my bra covered chest. He moved his hands to my sides, sending little shoots of pleasure throughout my body again, then slid his hands underneath me and deftly undid the hooks. He pulled his hands back out from behind me, pulling the sides of the bra with them, but left me covered.

He bent down and kissed me again, opening his mouth and slowly, carefully, pushed his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth to him, but kept my tongue still as he explored. I knew his fear of cutting me with his teeth, and I didn't want this to stop.

He groaned into my mouth, and I almost came undone. I arched my back again, pushing against him more forcefully than before. He pushed back.

It was amazing. Even with our pants still on, the friction he caused sent heat racing through my body, and my breath whooshed out of me in the form of a loud moan. Edward pulled away to look at me, surprise visible in his eyes. Then he pressed against me again. I clenched my teeth together, but a hiss still managed to escape. He grinned at me.

He moved his mouth to my neck, kissing and sucking the skin there as he started up a slow, torturous rhythm with his hips. I closed my eyes as pleasure assaulted my body, flowing from that soft bundle of nerves into every inch of me.

"Edward," I moaned softly, twisting my fingers into his hair again. His lips moved down, his kisses stronger and rougher than before. He kissed the top of one breast, and my heart jumped. He moved the cup of the bra slowly, licking his way down to the peak of my breast is an agonizingly pleasurable way. I tried to pull his face closer, but had no luck against his vampire strength. I whimpered.

He licked a circle around the peak, blowing softly, and I felt it harden painfully. Then I arched again as his mouth closed over it, sucking it flat against the roof of his mouth before licking it gently. I moaned loudly, calling his name, as fire shot through me. How much more of this torture could I stand? I was a lava pit, burning in need.

"Edward, please," I whimpered. Red flashed behind my closed eyes as his other hand found its way to my jeans, hovering over the buttons. He moved his mouth to my other breast, and I pushed against him as he continued his sweet torture. Pleasure was coursing through me, stronger than anything I'd ever felt before, and yet… I still felt empty. I needed him. I needed him inside of me. Now

I moved my hands down to his jeans, fumbling with the button and zipper, trying to remove the offending piece of material that kept him from me. Edward stopped moving against me, making this a bit easier, but my fingers were still unable to complete their task. I growled in frustration.

Edward pulled away and smirked at me as he undid his jeans and pulled them off at lightning speed, leaving him in just his t-shirt and boxers. I stared. I couldn't help it. I could now see the proof that his need was as strong as mine. All that kept it from me was a very thin pair of boxers.

I looked up and met his eyes then. Love, lust and fear shone down at me. I watched as he swallowed visibly, then turned his eyes to my jeans. He slowly undid each of the three buttons, then even more slowly, slid them down my body. His eyes widened as he saw the little white panties that covered my sex. They were wet. Proof of my need for him.

He looked up at me again. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, Bella," he said haggardly. He threw my pants on top of his and leaned back over me, kissing me gently. I pulled at the hem of his shirt, wanting nothing between us, wanting to feel his skin on mine.

He complied, adding his shirt to the growing pile of discarded clothes on the floor. Now we were in nothing but our underwear.

My breath caught in my throat as I hesitantly reached out for him. I pulled the elastic of his boxers down, releasing his throbbing member. I pushed his boxers down, and he lifted his feet out of them, leaving them on the bed. I looked up at him, suddenly nervous. He was big. I didn't know how he was supposed to fit inside me.

His eyes were wide, watching me, waiting to see what I would do next. For the moment, he gave up his control so I could familiarize myself with him. I looked back down, and softly took him into my hand. His hips bucked against me as he groaned loudly. Taking that as a good sign, I ran my hand down the length of him, earning another deep moan. I smiled. At this moment, I had complete control of him.

I stroked from the base to the tip, then back again. His body shook, and I knew I was doing it right. I continued like this for a few moments, watching him squirm above me. Then I pushed him back to a sitting position, and before I could back out or he could stop me, I took him in my mouth.

"Bella!" he groaned, much louder than before. I glanced up at his closed eyes and his tense body, watching for his reaction as I flicked my tongue out, lightly licking his skin. His eyes popped open to stare at me. I did it again, making him hiss and buck slightly into my mouth. I smiled again, knowing he liked this, too. I licked along his length, eliciting small moans and groans from him, before sucking lightly on his head.

Suddenly, I was on my back again, Edward hovering over me, eyes glinting passionately. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he ground out, rubbing his member against me roughly. I gasped at the pleasure, closing my eyes tight. Then he was gone, and I opened my eyes to find his face down by my sex. He pushed his nose softly against the fabric of my panties, and my heart beat sped up even more in anticipation.

"I think I'll just have to show you," he murmured slowly, his cold breath against my hot sex making me squirm. He hooked his finger into my panties and pulled them from me, ripping the material clean along the seam. He threw them to the floor, then licked me on either side of my clit.

I nearly screamed out as his tongue brushed, ever so lightly, against that soft bundle of nerves. I gripped the bed sheets on either side of me, tossing my head to one side. He brushed it again, and I moaned Edward's name, trying to push myself up to his mouth. He complied.

My body shook as Edward sucked my clit into his mouth, licking and sucking roughly. My head turned from side to side, unable to stay still. I weaved my fingers into his hair, trying to push him even closer. My eyes snapped open as I felt one of his fingers at my entrance, and I looked down at him, panting. He stared back as he slowly pushed his finger inside of me, crooking it up and brushing a spot that made me cry out in pleasure.

I threw my head back, squirming on the bed, unable to stay still. "Edward," I moaned, bucking my hips in an attempt to alleviate the tension building in my abdomen. "Please…"

He stopped his ministrations on my clit and whispered, "Please what?" I groaned in frustration. He knew what I wanted.

"Edward," I groaned, bucking my hips as his finger continued to move inside of me. I panted heavily. It was all I could do to say his name around the tightness in my chest.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward breathed against my clit. He licked it, just a light flicker of his tongue. "Tell me what you want," he commanded breathily.

"Edward," I whimpered. "I want you. I _need_ you. Please…"

And then his finger was gone, and he was hovering over me, staring into my eyes as his member pushed against my sex.

I pushed against him, whimpering his name. He pushed slowly into me, filling me one inch at a time. When his head reached my barrier, he paused. He slowly placed a light kiss on my lips, then reached down and sucked on my breast as he pushed through. It hurt, but not as much as I'd expected.

He stayed still, waiting until I was ready, fondling my breast with his mouth, his tongue. When the pain had receded, I bucked my hips experimentally. Edward groaned and laid his head next to mine, whispering in my ear, "You feel so good, Bella. So hot. So tight…" My hips bucked of their own accord in response to his words.

Edward slowly started to buck inside me, pulling out to the tip before pushing in to the base, filling me completely over and over again. I raised my hips up to meet him, reveling in the pleasure that coursed through my veins, hotter and stronger than anything I'd felt yet. It was the most amazing feeling, and I wondered in passing if I'd died and gone to heaven.

Our breathing became more ragged as we pushed against each other, speeding up the pace little by little, until Edward wrapped an arm around my back and slammed into me, pulling me roughly against him as he did so.

I moaned in pleasure as the friction strengthened, and that coil of heat in my abdomen pulled tighter. It was about to break, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I didn't want to stop it.

"Edward," I panted, looking up into his eyes. He stared back at me, his teeth clenched in concentration and pleasure. I knew it was taking everything he had not to lose control, and I loved him even more than I imagined possible.

I pushed on him, urging him to roll over. His eyes widened, but he complied. He rolled over, pulling me with him, never losing contact. I stared into his surprised eyes as I started to grind against him.

It thrilled me to see his eyes close, his fist clench into my sheets as I rode him. When he started to me my thrusts, however, I stopped. He opened his eyes and started to protest. "Shh," I whispered. "Don't move. Just relax."

I leaned down and kissed his as I started rocking again, and he hissed in pleasure. I moaned and stayed leaning over him. His member hit just the right spot, and the coil wound itself again quickly.

"Bella," Edward rasped, grabbing my butt with his hands and moving me faster against him. He opened his eyes for a moment, staring lustily at my breast bouncing in his face, then moaned, "I'm going to…" he broke off as his body tensed, and his hands moved me even faster against him as he came.

And that was it. The coil broke. The lava in my abdomen leaked out into the rest of my body, burning me as waves of unheard of pleasure crashed against me again and again. My body shuddered as Edward kept moving me, both of us riding out the waves of our orgasms.

I collapsed suddenly, my body turned to mush, and breathed heavily into Edward's ear. His arms came around me, holding me to him, stroking my back from my neck to the top of my butt gently. His cold body cooled the last of the flames coursing through me, and I shivered suddenly.

Edward lifted me off of him and kissed me gently before laying me on the bed beside him. He pulled my blanket up to my shoulders and tucked it around me. He lay back down then, staring into my eyes.

He gently kissed me, then smiled brilliantly. "Do you think you could call her now?"

I groaned and hid my head under the blanket as he laughed.

.  
.

The End.


End file.
